Unexpected
by princeofsadists
Summary: When Kagura found out what's the difference between love, hate and rivalry....
1. Unexpected

_**Unexpected**_

I remember L., my pet dog well, it died last because Hijikata fed it too much mayo (it comitted seppuku)that was the result of hiring the Shinsengumi's vice-commander but the yorozuya refused my offer and told me to "JUST DO IT" I mean, what the hell does that mean? Anyway, whe-

Okita: blah..blah..blah... you could've just hired me! I could do much better than that mayo freak..

Me: but then.., yeah maybe next t-t-time...(he could do worse I get the vibes that he would..... I dont even want to think about it...)

Gin: well, one could do better than to hire a mayo freak or a sadist is to keep on believing and, find a TIME MACHINE!

Me: what are you talking about? A time machine?

Gin: well yeah..it usually works..

Me:like when?

Gin: uhh...hmmm...ON WITH THE STORY!

Me: what makes you command the author!

~GINTAMA DOESN'T BELONG TO ME OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

**If You Keep on Looking for a Time Machine, You'll Grow Old!**

It was the usual sunny day, and okita came to his usual sleeping spot at the park only to find a certain orange-haired girl has beaten him on it..

Oi! China wake up I want to sleep peacfully without you snoring so loudly..

The girl sleeping on the bench began to open her eyes and gave a death glare to the Shinsengumi's (sadistic) comander..

What the- oh its you sadist go back to hell! And let me rest.

But that's my usual sleeping spot and it bothers me to see an idiot sleeping on it...

SHUT UP WILL YOU!

It always bothers me to see you everyday with that freaking face of yours!

Oi,oi china, I just want to sleep and you came wanting to fight with me? How rude..

(and he handed her a violation reciept) there, I just gave you a smirked.

Forget it ! shouted kagura. You always act like a stupid and annoying brat why dont you go bother someone else!

It's just boring without fighting somebody okita added.

Kagura resisted the urge to smack him in the face

That's enough! She shouted. I dont want you bothering me, you really are an anoying brat!

In fact, dont show your stupid face to me anymore!

Okita didn't say anything, but the look on his face, it seemed that he had taken it seriously..

Fine then china,he said coldly, and walked away.

Oi! Sadist! What's wrong with him? He usually dont act this way...

And kagura noticed a sword near the bench.

That Idiot..

Kagura arrived at the Shinsengumi' head quarters..

I want to talk to Kon-I mean gorilla...she told the guards and they let her in.

Oh! Kagura! What brings you in here?

*Kagura placed the sword on the table

Oh! This is Sougo's .......

I've been wanting to ask something- gorilla

What is it?-kagura's tummy is a blackhole

It's about Sadist's behaviour, he....seemed to act different..-gorilla

Ah..maybe its because of the death of his only sister 5 days ago-blackhole

Sad music playing...

His sister died?.....I-I didn't even know he HAD a sister.......

You see, his parents died when he was just a child and his sister,Mitsuba-dono, is the only one who took care of him afterwards... and then, she... passed away-blackhole

I.. didnt know.... why didn't he just tell me?.. where is he?-gorilla

I dont know either, but maybe he's sleeping somewhere...

But first... SMASH! Much better... ( poor music-playing crew beaten to a pulp.)

Kagura was walking towards the beach with deep thoughts going trough her head....

Why didnt he just tell me? Seriously, what's his proble-

BUMP...

Hey watch where youre-

the voice stopped.

Kagura looked up to see Okita.

Oh! Its you sadist ive come to return you this..

You should have left it at HQ he dead-panned.

Look, I didn't mean what I said before..why didn't you tell me?It's hard to know whats going on in that thick head of yours..

It's none of your buisness China.

I thought that you dont want me around, and dont come looking fo me again.

He told her as he walked away..

Seriously what going on? Kagura wondered.

Sigh.. too tired, dont worry chapter 2 will soon be finished!

THIS IS THE SHORTEST FANFIC EVER! But you see, Im not good at making stories....

Im just a...junior...

No flames pls. Im sensitive

Gin: blah..blah... we dont call people who are afraid of flames "sensitive" we call 'em neurotic

Me: seriously what's your problem?

Gin: wow! That's becoming your catch phrase now.. I mean what's with the title?

Me; Isn't it wonderfull?

Gin: it's lame-o-full plus its not about chapter one it must be"**The person who's neurotic**"

Me: hey! Its not about chapter one either ......

BAM! SMASH! CRASH! BOOM!.........................................

Okita: well, something "epic" is going on and it's better if you will know nothing about it..

See you all in chapter 2...

YAWN.......


	2. JUMP is Like Strawberry Milk

At last! Chapter 2! Its FINALLY done BANZAI!

Gin: Finally? It almost took a year!

Me: now, lets ignore the natural perm over there picking his nose and reading JUMP like a ten-year old..

Gin: JUMP's not that bad, besides once you read it, you'll get addicted..

Me; oohh. Like your strawberry calcium obsessity?

Gin: just be glad that we let you over at our home!

Me: that hasn't been paid for a year...

Otose: WRONG! That hasn't been paid for 5 YEARS!

Me&Gin: WHAAAAAAAA! I-i-i-i-it ap-p-eard!

Otose: what do you think of me you fools! An old ,annoying, ex-convict accepting, cash stripping lady?

Me&Gin: no an old ,annoying, ex-convict accepting, cash stripping "stinks like her cigarette" lady....

Otose: enough! Just go on with your stupid story..

GINTAMA DOESN'T BELONG TO ME

**JUMP Is Like Strawberry Milk, It's Addicting and Unnerving**

Gin-san! Kagura! Breakfast!

Shinpachi called out to the 2 sleepy heads...

WOW! Shinpachi is eating like a vaccum cleaner! Uh-huh! Exclaimed Kagura

That's because sis offered me one of her " specialties" (tremble)

Now,now Shipachi, thats not too bad ..( a voice came from under the table)

WHAAAAA! Kond-Gorilla-san?

What are you doing here gorilla?

I came here Gin to ask for Otae's picture.... you see, I lost the other one.....

(Gin,Kagura,Shinpachi heading for the door)

Oi! Dont ignore me ! the gorilla is telling you to come back! Oi!

Ne, Gin-chan, what would you do if a uhhhh..hmm..."friend" ignores you?

Whaa! Has kagura gotten into a fight? Asked Shinpachi

Now, Shinpachi, we know that kagura always goes into fights...

Oi! Gin-chan what would I do?

Well then find a time machine!

(there he goes again! Again and again and again with that stupid time machine)

Sheesh Gin-chan is no help at all! Hmph! and Kagura stormed away..

--------------- At the park...-------------------------

Its his fault that he didn't tell me! Urrgh! Why do I even bother to say sorry to that jerk?.....

Uhhh...excuse me Im new here can I ask for directions?

(Kagura turned around)

OHHH! Kagura!

Its me Shiki remember?

Huh? Oh!

(Shiki was kagura's childhood friend and he was also a yato)

Kagura looks the same after long years!

Wha! Shiki is different from before!

Last time I remember; you were slim, frail, and with dark brown hair...

Haha! But now I dyed my hair black!

(after a long,long,long coversation at the park)

Ahhh! Its sunset! Ginchan will be mad! I better go..

You can visit my place anytime Kagura, It's near the dango shop....

Sure! Kagura replied..

uhhm can I ask you to go with me tommorow...I-i mean I dont know much about this place and you're the only one I know.. (he blushed)

Sure! See you! And Kagura headed towards the Yorozuya...

Kagura! What took you so long? Gin asked her..

I met a friend she exclaimed...

And who is it?

(kagura headed to her room, more like Gin's closet)

Oi! Kagura dont sleep yet! It's too early! Oi!

Yawn....

Oh I better get ready.......

(kagura headed out of the Yoruzuya)

Gin-san! Kagura! Breakfast!

Huh? Where's Kagura? gin-san?

Who knows... maybe she wants to meet that new "friend" of hers...

New friend?

Kagura was waiting at the park...

Huh? Maybe I was too early... then she noticed a familiar light brown hair sleeping on one of the benches..

Oi! Sadist! Wake up!

Don't bother me china... he said as he removed his eye cover....

I just want to tell you that...I didn't mean it..

Oh? Whats this? Is it the end of the world? China saying sorry?

There you go again with that sarcastic atttitude.. then, that means you're not mad anymore?

Sheesh china! You took it seriously...

What the! It kept bothering me everyday ad you just told me that your kidding?

A smirk formed over the sadist's lips..

Oh! China is worrying about me?, quit staring china, I wil melt...

(Kagura blushed but she turned her face so he will not see it..)

I really hate you! She shouted

I know, i know china...

Die bastard!

Kagura swung her umbrella at him but okita easily avoided it..

Huh? Is that you Kagura? Or am I getting stronger? He smirked..

But before kagura could do another move, a voice came from behind..

Uhh....ano...Kagura?

Oh! Sorry I forgot shiki....

Who's this? Okita asked...

You dont want to know sadist..she said as she turned her back on him...

Okita kept staring t Shiki who now looked nervous upon seeing him....

Lets go Shiki....

Oi! Where are you two going?

On a date.. kagura smirked..

She couldnt help but annoy okita, or even make him jealous to pay the price...

But seriouly, make him jealous? What was she thinking?

Ugghhh.. sorry you see Im just a beginer I couldn't make a nice story.....

Gin: there she goes again with the title....

Me: I like it you see...

Gin: next time, I will be the one to make the title..

Me: what gives you the permission to do so?

Gin: I heard that you got a new dog... maybe you would want to hire Hiji-

Me: all right! You make the stupid title!

Mayora: hey! What's with the name? Its wrong! Completely wrong!

Gin: oi! Mayora what are you doing here?

Mayora: its not mayora, it' hij-beep..

Mayora: huh? Hiji-beep, hiji-beep, hiji-beep...beeep..

Gin: beep, beep ,beep we could only hear beep..

Me: dont worry he will figure it out sooner that his name is fated to mayora .... or not...

Mayora:HIJI-BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!


	3. It's Not Katsura, It's Zura

Gin: At last chapter 3 with MY title!

Me: hey! Im still the author

Gin: but I made the title....

Zura: hey yo!

Gin:oh Zura and ......elizabeth..

Zura: it' not zura, it katsura...

Gin: don't fool me Zura is the one written over your head(points to zura)

Zura: I told you its KATSURA! What's this? Is your keyboard malfunctioning?

Me: Nah..maybe it really like Zura more than katsura

Katsu-zura: see it's malfunctioning! It's KATSURA!

Gin: on with my title!

Me: (death glare)

Gin: I mean, with her story!

GINTAMA DOESN'T BELONG TO ME

**It's Not Katsura,Its Zura**

Uhh....ano...Kagura?

Oh! Sorry I forgot shiki....

Who's this? Okita asked...

You dont want to know sadist..she said as she turned her back on him...

Lets go Shiki....

Oi! Where are you two going?

On a date.. kagura smirked..

She couldnt help but annoy okita, or even make him jealous to pay the price...

But seriouly, make him jealous? What was she thinking?

A date? A-are you serious?

Yeah..why? jealous?..kagura smirked

(Okita burst into laughter) you? On a date? Impossible! A monster like you on a date? Don't make me laugh china..

o-oi, we're really g-g-going on a...d-d-date...Shiki stammered...

oh.. fine then..go on your "date"........

and okita turned away...

who was he? Shiki asked..

He's that stupid sadist, he works for the shinsengumi-hell,nevermind him lets go...

He led Kagura to a famous sweets shop near the park, after they are seated,

Um...ano,...Kagura...

Hrmmmm? (kagura has her mouth full of cupcakes and another batch of sukonbu)

Kagura, the truth is... I-I-I......really like you!...

(Silence)...................

(There were whispers going on at the place)

And he kissed her on the cheek..

Little did they know that a person with a dark aura was sitting a few tables behind them..

Kagura was shocked at what happened but quickly backed away..

Uhh...gin-chan will be mad if I stayed away for long I-I better get back she said..Bye!

Kagura...... I really want to tal- but kagura already left...

It was already sunset..

And Kagura was blushing furiously...

She told herself to breathe.....and she cooled down a bit..

Gin-chan! Shinpachi! Im home!....

Oi! Kagura what took you so long?

Whaa! Kagura is blushing!added Shinpachi.

N-no! Im not, It's just,... it's too hot outside And I got burned....

Oh.....

Let's eat now.. said Gintoki

But Kagura headed to her room, Im not Hungry..

Sigh......

She went to the park early in the morning to meet Shiki and tell him she' sorry but, she don't really feel anything for him.. but he didn't show up...

Oi china... a voice said from behind..

It was Okita..

What are you doing here sadist? Came to bother me again?

But Okita ignored the question and told her..Do you really like him?

Like who? Kagura pretended to be dumb..

Your friend... whoever he is..

I saw you two, the other day, on that shop....

y-y-you mean..You SAW IT?

Saw what?

The..the..k-ki-kiss? Kagura stammered

But Okita remained silent...

I-it was nothing I mean... I really don't like him...

You shouldn't go out with that guy. okita said

But it's kinda fun being around him... and he's still my friend..

I told you, you shouldn't okita repeated..

You're not my boss! I could meet him anytime I want to! and kagura stormed away towards Shiki's home..

Oi! China! But she was out of sight.......

Hmmph! He was being possesive again.. she if Im his slave...

Knock,knock....

She was already at Shiki's home which was bigger than the yorozuya or the Shinsengumi's HQ..

Oh! Kagura! Come inside..

The inside of Shiki's home is bigger than any home she's been to it's like a mansion with tile frames, paintings and golden decorations...

Wow.... Kagura awed in the sight...

After some cupcakes and tea...which kagura ate(almost devoured)....

Why are you here? Kagura?

I-I came here to tell you to be just friends..she stammered..

(silence)..........

Oh....Im rejected aren't I?

CRASH....

They both turned to see Okita breaking the door down..

Shiki's face seemed more aggressive than before.. as he pulled his sword and dashed towards Okita.

But Okita made it just in time to stop the forecoming attack..

You-you stole her from me! Shiki told okita..

I dont know what youre talking about, I just came here to tell her you're an assasin...Okita replied coldly..

You bastard!

And the fight was on....

Kagura watched as the two fought and destroying almost everything at the mansion..

After many swings, bruises and cuts...

Shiki fell down and his sword snapped to pieces......

Okita dashed towards Kagura and started to pull her..

Kagura, we better get out of here Shiki was being hunted by the Shinsengumi long before, he is an assasin working for the black organization for the destruction of Edo... let's get out, the Shinsengumi will be arriving later...

But secretly Shiki pulled out a gun and aimed for Okita before he lose conciousness...

You bastard...DIE!

But he missed and it was now headed towards Kagura....

But Kagura didn't see the bullet but then,,Okita hugged her and he was the one that's been shot....

You idiot, why did you do that? If it were me, it would heal easily....

Sougo tried hard to ease the pain that kept building in his back...

I-i fo-rgot t-to menti-on his bullets can kill anyone with one shot....w-wheter a Yato or a s-s-samu-rai......

And he lost conciousness....

Kagura felt tears streaming down her face...Okita felt heavy now...why did he do it? Why? Why?

She kept on repeating to herself.....

Just then the Shinsengumi arrived...

What happened here? Kondou asked..

They saw kagura with okita....

Captain! The Shinsengumi ran towards them..

Okita was bleeding heavily, he was shot on his back... Go to the car and bring him to the hospital! Ordered Kondou.

And they took okita with them...

Hijikata took Shiki and handcuffed him. You bastard! What did you do to Sougo?

Shiki just smirked and told him, I just killed that idiot....Hijikata led Shiki to Edo's criminal Investigatory center...

Kagura-chan...what happened asked Kondou...

GORILLA-SAN! Kagura hugged him with tears streaming down her face.....

Now,now Kagura Im sure Okita will be okay...He told her reassuringly as he patted her head..

Sigh...Im too tired to think any more....

Gin: MY wonderfull title along with a sad ending..

Zura:........IT'S NOT ZURA IT'S KATSURA!

BOOM!CRASH!SMASH!BBOOM!

Me: oh well! Hope this place wont fall down again....

And this is not the ending, there are still two more chapters...

My mind is now blank..but dont worry, chapters 4&5 will come out tommorow...

Kagura: oi!oi! I'm nt crying for that sadist!

Me: but the readers wanted OKIKAGU

Kagura; What! I-i-i dont even li-like him!

Me: really? Want me to call Sou-chan?

Kagura: NO! I dont want to be bothered by that sadist.....

Me: Why do I get a hint of shyness?

Kagura: SEE YOU ALL ON CHAPTER 4 AND THE FINALE!


	4. Say it Clearly!

Drumroll pls.! Chapter 4 BANZAI!

Thanks so much to all those who kept on reading this junk created by a beginer like me.

Gin: YAWN.... drabbles belong to those who try but failed misserably

Me: just who are you talking about mister?

Gin: no one, no one, none! Really!

Shinpachi:oh! Another one of those fights? Gin-san! Sooner we will have to repair that door again!Sigh.... it's the 4th repair this year...

Sachan: you freaking author! Get away from my Gin-san!

Gin: oi! Oi! I belong to nobody!

Shinpachi: Wha! War of the worlds going on now....sigh...maybe it's much more better if we continue this story....

GINTAMA DOESN'T BELONG TO ME

**If You Have to Say Something, Say it Properly! Or Else People Will Think You're Insane**

Gin-chan! Kagura returned home sobbing..

Oi! What's the matter Kagura, Someone beaten you up?

Oi! Gorilla what did you do to Kagura? Gintoki pointed at kondou

Nothing! Nothing! He said as he explained everything to gin..

Oi! Kagura want to come to the hospital with me? Asked Kondou...

Kagura nodded...

When they got there, Okita was at surgery....

The doctor explained to Kondou that Okita was at critical condition....

"the bullet has this sort of chemical that's poisonous for the body, it can also kill within seconds, good thing you hurriedly got him here or else, he will die"

....after 3 days Okita got better and was already out of the hospital....

He was welcomed and celebrated at the Shinsengumi's HQ...

"Welcome back Sougo!" the officers all shouted...

Oi! Sadist! It was Hijikata... you better serve me food Mayora or I will shoot you in the head!

Oh! You want to be shot? Fine then Sougo that can be arranged...

Before there broke another fight, Gorilla talked to Sougo....

Sougo-san you better talk to Kagura-chan, she's been worried about you..

And that's why he was currently heading towards the Yorozuya..

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Kagura was drinking Gin-chan's strawberry milk as she heard the knock on the door..

Wha! It maybe Gin-chan! He's back too early! She exclaimed as she carefully hid the empty milk box..

And she opened the door....

Sougo!

What's with the mock surprise China? Expecting me to be dead?

(Kagura blushed) she didn't know why she was acting this way and with this strange feeling inside her chest once she was near him...

Yeah I was! She shouted back..

Kondou told me that you're smirked..

I-I was not! It just bothered me that Shiki was actually.........

She led him inside....

I think I heard my name a while ago... he smirked again.

It's just that you surprised me you idiot! She shouted..

I just want to ask you...why did you do it? She asked.

Did what?

You t-took the bullet for me...remember? why did you do it?if it were me I-

To pay the price...Okita cut in.

Huh?

I've made you mad China didn't I?

Kagura remained silent....

I better go now.. its Hijikata killing day.. Okita told her.

He began to head out of the door..

_**We hated each each other right then from the start,**_

_**But when you were gone, my world fell apart....**_

But before he could do so.. Kagura had held his hand tightly...

China, you.....

_**This feeling I had when Im near you,**_

_**I never realized how much I want you....**_

She gave him a kiss on the cheek.....

Never do that again... she whispered...

_**I never realized... until now that I know.....**_

_**How much pain and sorrow...**_

I-I-I really like you....she blushed deeply

_**How much it burdens me without you...**_

_**But I know my love is true....**_

Okita 's eyes widened in surprise...

_**Cherry Blossoms, I watched them falling...**_

_**Alone beneath the Sakura tree...**_

He hugged her ...... I promise I wont China

_**Until you came and stood near me,**_

_**All I wanted is for you to see.....**_

He touched her blushing face...

Then, he kissed her.....

_**But my heart is beating wildly....**_

_**Until I whispered to you...**_

_**Wo Ai Ni...**_

Well this is exactly the end of the story but pls. Read chapter 5 it has a bonus comedy/humor on it

It was gin-chan shinpachi and otae and maybe a little bit of sa-chan...(they all persuaded me to make a fanfic of them) and they would kill me if you didnt read their own chapter... oh and also Zura..

I hope you all liked it.~ thanks to all those who appreciate my boring story...

Arigato!

* this is actually my first fanfic... ^_^

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!


	5. Idiotic Chapter

_**The Idiotic Chapter**_

Gin: at last! Our very own chapter! Its always Kagura and that Sadist... speaking of which where are those two?

Shinpachi: Maybe they fought again.....it's always like that..

Sarutobi: OI! Im not a flying monkey!(sarutobi also means flying monkey and is sa-chan's real name)

Why dont you make me and gin-san a fanfic?

Me: what would I call it then?

Sarutobi: S.&M.

Gin:Oi! No one will do a stupid fanfic of me with this nato woman!

Sarutobi: blushing,.....Gin-chan is becoming a sadist....tie me up...more! more! Gin-chan...more!

Gin: (backing away) oi! Would someone please take out this nato stinking woman!

Otae-chan: my!my! it all happened without me! ^_^

Shinpachi; oh! Ane-ue Im glad you're here! Were starting breakfast!

Otae: breakfast! Perfect I just brought this with me! (she took out her "specialty") everyone must eat them!

Gin&me&sarutobi: SHINPACHI!

Zura: (came in trough the window) what's all this? And didn't I tell you to buy a stupid new keyboard?

Me: sorry but it seems to spell everyone's name correctly exept you and mayora...

Zura: its NOT ZURA!ITS KATSURA!

BEEEEP....

*Unable to type any further...pls. wait until virus is deleted...*

Shinpachi: whaa! Zura dissolved to thin air! D-d-d-dissolved!

Gin: he was deleted.....poor zura...

_Its katsura not zura.............._

Gin: somehow I felt like I heard something whisper in the wind...

Otae: now! Enjoy our breakfast!

Gin&me&sarutobi: SINPACHIIIIIIII!

*elizabeth: it's dog crap! Dog crap!


End file.
